


One for the Working Man

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [11]
Category: World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1995, Anal Gaping, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: Late in 1995, the Ringmaster and the Loose Cannon have a late night reunion.





	One for the Working Man

When Steve headed back to the hotel, he didn't expect to find Brian fucking Pillman waiting in his bed. But there he was, buck naked, diddling himself and drinking his way through Steve's beer.

"Goddamn, son, Bischoff's gonna call me up and fire _you_ this time."

Brian's laugh made Steve's heart and cock throb together. "I've got my options. Maybe I'll be your valet. Accompanying The Ringmaster, it's the beautiful, the devious, Aerialist! He can fly through the air, ladies and gentlemen, but I think we all know he earned his job on his back." He splayed his legs lewdly, sticking a couple fingers up himself. Steve could see he wasn't short on lube down there, it looked like he'd been lying around playing with himself all day.

"This your audition?" Steve asked, sliding a hand down to play some pocket pool. "You gonna impress me?"

"You don't look like an easy man to impress." 

"That's for goddamn sure. Toss me one of those beers." 

Being a smart-ass son of a bitch, Brian grabbed one of his empties and chucked it Steve's way. 

"One I can fuckin' drink." He threw the empty bottle back at Brian. "And shove this up your ass while you're at it."

Grinning wickedly, Brian threw Steve a cold one and brought the empty between his legs, tracing the lip of the bottle lightly along his cock. "Is that what I should do?"

Steve popped his beer open on the edge of the radiator and took a swig. Hell, he needed it, to get his damn voice back. "Oh hell yeah." He gripped his cock through his pants. "Gotta make sure you can handle all this."

Brian slid the bottle down, holding it in both hands and planting his feet flat on the bed. He moaned and arched as he teased himself with the lip of the bottle.

Since Brian was putting on such a nice show for him, Steve figured it'd only be polite to return the favor. He whipped it out and started stroking.

"Oh yeah," groaned Brian, pushing the tip of the bottle into himself, "you gonna fuck me next?"

"Maybe." Steve worked his cock in long, showy pulls. "Maybe I'll just come on you. Don't know if I want a goddamn beer bottle's sloppy seconds."

"Guess I better take care of myself, then." Brian shoved the bottle deeper, narrow neck all the way inside, and rolled his hips with a needy moan. He looked so goddamn filthy, grinding his hole against the wider flare of the bottle.

Steve could see the shine of lube where it was starting to slide deeper. He moaned along with Brian when it slid in, stretching him wide.

His cock was dripping as he watched Brian fumble with the blunt end of the bottle, struggling to thrust it in and out. 

With a grunt of frustration, Brian yanked the bottle out of himself. It took a goddamn death grip on his cock to keep Steve from coming at the sight of his sloppy hole. 

He didn't have much time to enjoy the view before Brian turned the bottle around and plugged that gape up with the wide end. Brian's raspy moan was pure sin. 

Now, with a better handle, Brian could fuck himself more energetically. And goddamn did he look good doing it. Steve jacked himself desperately, eyes glued to Brian's performance.

"Oh, fuck, Steve!" Brian arched off the bed like he'd been hit by lightning, shooting so hard some hit his own face.

Steve couldn't hold off at that. Two strides forward and he was marking his territory, painting Brian in spunk. 

Brian yanked out the bottle in time to let him get a few spurts in his hole. After what he'd done to himself, Steve didn't even have to put the tip in, he just had to aim.

The bed was too good to resist, especially with Brian in it. Steve climbed on first and kicked off his boots second. Lying on top of Brian felt as good as scoring a pin. 

"Did you miss me, Steve?"

"Hell yes, I did." Steve leaned down and planted a kiss on him. He'd never been the biggest guy in the locker room but the way Brian fit in his arms made him feel like it. "When you gonna get your ass up to New York to stay? Fuck the Horsemen, we were always better than those dried up old bastards anyways. If you're stuck in your contract I'll get DiBiase to buy them out." He grinned at Brian. "I'll tell him I need a valet."

Brian laughed. "I'm not stuck in a contract with WCW, they're stuck in a contract with me." He nipped at Steve's lower lip then grinned up at him. "Don't worry, Steve. I'll come home as soon as I'm done making sure they know it."

Judging by the wild light in Brian's eyes, Steve didn't expect to be waiting long. When Brian got it in his head to be trouble there wasn't a force in the world that could stop him. "I'll keep some extra beers in the fridge for you."

"It's gonna be just like old times," Brian said, beaming up at him. "Even better. Us against the fucking world." 

"Yeah." Yeah, that was what he wanted. It was piling up on him lately, frustration, every piece of corporate bullshit and red tape holding him down, every slight since Uncle motherfucking Eric fired him over the goddamn telephone. "Hell yeah." He kissed Brian hard. "Get your ass hired before I lose my goddamn mind."

Having Brian on his team would fix it all, Steve could feel it in his heart with every kiss, every familiar touch as they lay there fooling around until dawn. He took the feeling as a promise.


End file.
